Avatar: 4 People On A Bison
by Power-Of-Heart
Summary: Out of the four people, two will fall in love with each other, one will uncover a dark secret and one will take revenge by breaking a heart. Avatar Fans will be shocked of what Person gets each one : R&R Please ! It will make you laugh and cry !
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Four People on a Bison

Chapter One: Water

Katara loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and being above sadness and dismay, just the feeling flying on Appa felt.

Katara looked across the glittering sky where a perfect Midnight blue covered Ba Sing Se with sparkling white stars that lit up the city.

Looking to the left, she saw her dim-witted brother Sokka who was throwing his boomerang into the sky and trying to push of Momo to go fetch it.

"Momo see the pretty stick fetch it -- "

He threw the boomerang fiercely into the air. The little lemur did not budge.

"Stupid Lemur--thingy"

Sokka crossed his arms and looked away from the confused Lemur.

_Swish- Swish-Swish_

Sokka turned around again as quick as a bullet. The boomerang had shot back and knocked Sokka right in the nose.

"OW!"

He shrieked, he cradled his nose as the three others laughed.

A boy with strange arrow markings was steering the flying bison, he seemed so optimistic in the air well it was his first element. Aang- the new avatar who had just mastered Air, Water and Earth.

Unlike the others, the fourth person another girl a blind girl with dark midnight hair who seemed tense and scared. Toph- the greatest earth bender ( well she thinks so ).

The great bison flew over Ba Sing Se, which had been so cruel to the avatar and friends. An earth kingdom called indestructible had been destroyed by the fire nation. The enemy, the opposite the evil.

Just like Fire, the fire nation kept spreading destroying everything in a war of the elements. They had already eliminated the air nomads, and had almost destroyed the water tribes. The only person who could stop this war was the avatar who could control all the elements.

This tale is not only about a war this story is about the war and fight of the heart. A tale of revenge and desire the thing you love so much but you hate to love. Out of the four people, two will fall in love with each other, one will uncover a dark secret and one will take revenge by breaking a heart.


	2. Chapter 2: A Brave Face

Chapter 2: A Brave Face

The great, exhausted bison landed on a green cliff overlooking Ba Sing Se and the beautiful sky draped upon it.

Everyone seemed dazzled by the sight, except Sokka who seemed dismayed. They jumped off the bison and sat up camp, where Sokka secretly cried in his tent, above him sat a luminous moon. Yue.

Yue, the princess of the northern water tribe had been terribly weak as a baby; the only way for her to survive was to ask the Moon sprit for life.

When Sokka, Katara and Aang arrived, Yue was a beautiful young woman and Sokka and her fell in love. Then the fire nation attacked, water benders need the moon to use their powers, the fire nation took away the moon sprit. Destroying the moon and destroying powers of water. Yue, had life from the moon sprit and the only way the people could fight was when Yue gave her life to the moon and becoming the moon sprit. It gave a fire nation a beating as well as Sokka's heart.

No one really understood Sokka's pain, he had to look after Katara and his village while his Dad fought in the war and he had to keep a brave face for when Mom was taking by the fire nation.

Sokka wiped his tears and looked at the other three perched on the rocks.

Eyes widened, Sokka gasped as he saw silhouettes of two people holding hands but whom? Was it Katara and Aang? They had always been so close, Aang had always had a secret love for Katara and Katara in return but there is a shadow looming over their relationship another girl. Toph. A girl of such power and stamina had been so stiff, so tough like the earth, yet Aang boy of the air had lifted the wall between her heart and Strength. Toph seemed secretly smitten by Aang but could Aang return these feelings?

Sokka tried to focus his eyes, who were the couple holding hands. The image became less blurred and more sharpened. He also saw the other girl, getting angry at the scene of the two people holding hands.

Obviously, the girls fancied Aang, but already one had become jealous of the new relationship. Sokka's eyes began to see the people.

Oh. My. God.

Sokka's mouth dropped to the floor.

He could not believe it.

Aang and Toph were together.

Holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tent Fight

Chapter 3: The Tent Fight

Katara could explode any second. She looked to her left to the young boy she saved from being in an iceberg forever holding hands with a grubby earth bender! Aang and Katara were almost together, he actually liked her. Katara felt a tear forming in the back of her eye, everything in her life that seemed so untouchable and good had been destroyed. Her loving Mom, her missing Dad and now a love that could have been so beautiful. She rose from the ground and walked away to set up her tent.

"Katara are you ok?" Aang called

"I'm just fine, I'm just fine"

Katara's voice cracked as a tear crumbled down her cheek, she wiped it away abruptly. Sokka still gaping at the pair stood they frozen. He saw his sister crying while she set up her tent.

Sokka calmly spoke quietly so the other two would not hear him

"Don't Cry Sis,"

"Leave me alone Sokka"

He did not react; he knew what she was dealing with.

Katara laid down in her tent, and looked up at the blue cloth that surrounded her in clouded thoughts. Katara untied her hair loops and bun, and laid down wide-awake.

She stayed silent, as she heard the pair giggling - in love. She whispered to herself

"I should be out there laughing"

She closed her eyes and remembered her journey with Aang, being chased by Zuko, training him in water bending and kissing him in the Cave of the Two Lovers. As the journey played in her mind one froze in slow motion. The fortune-teller they had met and predicted that Katara would fall in love with a powerful bender. She heard shuffling as the two people said

"Ill see you tomorrow Toph "

"Yeah, see you tomorrow unless I've already been murdered by Katara!"

They laughed as they kissed goodbye as they walked towards their tent spot.

Unfortunately, for Katara Toph was girl and be in the tent next to her, that remark did not help Toph either.

_Boom, Bang Whack _

Toph earth bended three large slabs to make a tent. She sat down and smiled an evil grin; she had Aang before Katara. Toph realised that now Katara was now her enemy not a friend and Toph would make this night a living hell.

Toph laid down on the floor and pressed her palm against the ground she closed her eyes and felt the vibration of Katara's heart. Toph earth bended the ground Katara laid on from a smooth soft grass into hard rocky stone.

Katara growled, she had not been asleep for ages and she is not going to let some kid stop her sleep. She let out a few drops of water from her leather bottle, she bended the water to Toph's dry stone tent…

Toph screamed, cold water slithered down her back she jumped into the air and whacked her head on the stone slabs above her.

" KATARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


	4. Chapter 4: Scar Of A Broken Heart

Chapter 4: A Scar of a Broken Heart

After a night of vengeful bending, the four woke up to a red sky which is defined as a rainy wet miserable day, but today to these four would be more than the weather.

As the two exhausted girls stepped out of their damp and rocky tents, they exchanged a look of pure hatred and revenge. They changed their view to a worried Aang who usually would be as upbeat as the air but now seemed as dull as a piece of rotting wood. Sokka, who would seem the most unenthusiastic of them all, seemed actually awake.

"Um, Katara can you help me train today?"

Aang asked rubbing the back of his neck nervous as if Katara would drown him right this second. Katara slightly smiled she still had a chance to get Aang back, she opened her mouth with a smile. Suddenly Toph stepped in knowing what Katara was thinking.

" You cant today Aang, you need to master something strong like Earth but not something weak and slimy like water."

Katara growled, Toph had took it too far Aang had to destroy the fire lord and water was key to this, her heart did not matter here ,the world did. Katara spoke this in an angry tone to Toph. An argument sparked like a fire bender to a forest, Sokka and Aang slumped down onto Appa, tired of the arguments. Sokka and Aang pulled out The Evening Elements Mail parchment, waiting for the argument to stop. They looked at the new poll taken in the Peoples parchment column. Sokka read aloud to himself still hearing the fight between the girls.

" Oh, Water Benders and Earth Benders don't get along… "

The irony was as thick as melted iron. A loud THUMP sounded across the horizon, a stone sound… Aang and Sokka jumped as they looked over the news parchment. Huge dagger like slabs of earth was hovering in front of Toph, her power was intense, this was dangerous, and those daggers were facing Katara. The sun was rising between them showing silhouettes of earth daggers. The avatar needed to bring peace to the world he could do this surely?

Sokka had already sparked, he was not going to let Toph do this to his sister.

" TOPH, DON'T YOU DARE!"

He bellowed, already on his feet he glanced to Katara she was trapped by two slabs like a dart board, and her water pouch was on the floor. Her wrists was covered by Stone only her face and a small area of her arm could be seen, Toph had suspended Katara in rock. Aang jumped towards Toph but the Daggers had already flown towards Katara in a pattern of movement. They pierced her arm but no blood was spilled, a scar was engraved in the place that was not her face and was not in rock- the small place on her arm. They spun on to Katara as she screamed in not a painful scream but a scream like a longer scream of touching something jagged for two seconds and pulling your arm away. The Daggers continued scratching Katara's arm a tattoo like scar began to appear. The daggers crumbled to reveal a heart broken symbol engraved in her arm.

Toph spoke,

"Stay away from Aang."

* * *

Yeah you might find it confusing it means Toph made a scar on Katara's arm that looks like a broken heart !

Also reviewing this really helps so please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

Hi! Sorry for lack of update I have really been focusing on Fantasia Glow(CHECK IT OUT!!!)

Woop. I have beaten writer's block, I have found my personal cure!

Hehe.

Please Review

More reviews more updates

Power-of-Heart

* * *

Chapter 5: Attack

The rock crumbled as Toph crunched her hand. She turned away and reluctantly so did Aang.

Katara fell to the floor, tears filled her eyes as she looked at her scar. Her hair was loose and dry. Sokka immediately ran to her and pulled her to her feet.

Before he could comfort her, she tumbled into his arms and sobbed violently.

Aang and Toph were now in the forest they were both silent as the event that had just past was revolving in their heads trying to come to terms with it. Aang rose his head slightly nervous.

"Toph, you didn't have to hurt Katara like that…"

"Doesn't anyone understand how jealous she is?!"

"Hold on, Katara **was** here first. You are lucky she actually welcomed you!"

"WELCOME?! That little…"

Toph's words were muffled by what sounded like an engine, a loud din.

Aang looked around he saw the hill their camp was set. A large tank was voyaging towards it.

He saw two silhouettes - Katara and Sokka, then ten men jumped off the tank. They had skull like helmets except red.

"Fire Nation."

Aang, sprinted towards the camp as fast as he could, Toph still in a tantrum was slightly behind.

Aang sped up the hill he gripped his staff, he jumped onto camp.

Sokka was hiding behind a bush with his silver club, his eyes focused and blue.

Katara was in the tent, bending a water whip ready to attack.

The fire nation approached, with Azoola leading them, they had other prisoners tied in metal chains.

Aang recognised the captives immediately, Zuko and Iroh…

Catching Aang unaware, Azoola fired a beam of lightning at Aang he immediately rushed around the camp on an air bubble. Several flames and lightning chased him he rushed behind the tent where Katara was hiding.

A flame hit the tent and burned it immediately, Katara shrieked and jumped out looking scared before the devil like fire nation.

A soldier dived at Katara and pulled her down. He wrestled her for a while then metal chains were fastened to her wrists.

Sokka immediately reacted and charged at the soldier unfortunately he also was captured.

Meanwhile Aang and Azoola were bending bolts of air and lightning at each other when suddenly one burst the air bubble sending Aang to the ground as he was captured too.

The fire nation quickly scattered into the forest leaving no trace behind carrying the three arrivals.

Toph slightly gasping arrived at the empty camp

"Aang?"

"Sokka?"

"Katara?"


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

Chapter 6: Trapped!

Sokka and Iroh were thrown into a metal chamber, the room was dark and cold.

There were two bundles of hay on the floor and two plates of mouldy bread.

They heard locks chatter behind them and then a metal bang they were in a prison.

Sokka pulled a stupid face and lifted his finger to his chin.

"Before you even ask, no this metal is made of Waterite a mystical metal that is impossible to weld."

Iroh spoke wisely

Sokka's mouth dropped.

Zuko and Katara also were thrown into jail, they had the exact food and beds.

Katara pushed the hay bundles into different, opposite corners.

Zuko kicked a plate of bread towards her, he turned his back and eat it quietly.

"I cant believe this…"

He said under his breath

"I cant believe, I haven't strangled you to death already!"

Katara snapped slightly agitated.

Zuko clenched his teeth.

Katara was still angry and her temper began to rise…

"HOW--"

"We are in enough MESS, already wouldn't it be a bit more bearable if we didn't argue?"

Katara widened her eyes at the prince's good temper, maybe he was not as bad as everyone thought.

She sat down like Zuko and nibbled her bread she was so hungry that she ate it in one mouthful. The scarred prince looked out of the corner of his eye seeing the girl munching with such hunger.

"Here, I had a big lunch before I was captured take my bread"

He handed to her, she looked gob smacked.

"Uh, thanks…"

She took the bread slowly, trying to analyse his seemingly kind actions.

Zuko immediately realised this

"I know I seem different to what you think. In the last few days in Ba Sing Se, I came down with a spiritual fever and my uncle guided me through it with such wisdom. It is not you who I am after only the avatar."

Katara stayed silent, she kept nibbling her bread. Both her and Zuko seemed to have a grudge with the avatar, they were both scarred.

Zuko took this silence as a hatred silence.

"I understand…I know I have a lot of battles with you but I think we can break out of---"

Katara pressed her lips against Zuko's, without thinking. She remembered she would fall in love with a powerful bender. Since her mother died, she never thought much of a fire bender only pure hatred but she knew that they were placed in the same cell for a reason.

Zuko widened his eyes as the water bender the complete opposite of him kissed him.

Yet his usual poisonous mood barrier did not push her away it only bonded them.

* * *

**OOOO.** Bet you didnt expect a Zukatara!!!

Anyway quite a lot people like this so definetly more updates soon!

Review Please

Power-of-Heart


	7. Chapter 7: A Breakout?

Chapter 7: Breakout?

Toph felt the emptiness of the camp, she felt vibrations in her feet from the crackling fire burning the tent.

"Fire Nation…"

She heard heavy breathing behind her, a loud deep breathing.

Suddenly a slimy feeling was slicked down Toph's back.

"APPA!!!"

She felt the warm nose of the flying bison behind her she began to climb onto the beast with great difficulty.

"Um, take me to Aang…Yip Yip?"

Appa burst into the air, he flew gracefully towards the prison hidden in a large empty space of land.

Aang was locked in many chains and locks. His arms tied with mystical metals, which seemed to cut dead his bending abilities. He heard the door open, waiting for a fire soldier to come in instead was a girl with short black hair and bare feet.

"Toph!"

Toph held her finger to her lip she bended the metal off Aang.

They speeded towards the door holding hands.

"Ok, there seems to be a lot of guards by Sokka's cell, so I'll go there and you rescue Katara"

Toph nodded as Aang left she pulled a evil smirk. She walked towards Katara's cell she bending the centre of the door into a little window.

Katara was still kissing Zuko unable to notice the earth girl.

"Hi Katara…who are you with I feel someone and they are. Oh my gosh you are kissing someone!"

Katara and Zuko gasped.

"Toph can you rescue me and Zuk-"

"OH MY GOSH! You were kissing ZUKO! Oh well, I wasn't going to rescue you anyway but now I have a reason to. Wait till Aang and Sokka hear this…Bye-Bye young lovers"

She waved sourly and bended the door back.

Zuko had sped towards the door he banged it immensely.

A smile appeared on Toph's face.

Aang and Sokka appeared.

Toph quickly bended the wall over Katara's cell as if it was never there.

"We will have to come back for Katara, I think she's been taken to Azula's personal prison." Toph lied

Sokka widened his eyes in horror, as Aang nodded.

Katara leaned on Zuko's shoulder, crying.

Zuko clenched his teeth.

"We are trapped."

* * *

Apolgies to Toph fans :) I do like Toph no grudges against her, just my story :)

Anyway Thanks for the reviews!

I would love to hear more !

Power-of-Heart


	8. Chapter 8: Shooting Arrow

This chapter is the start of the sadness.

Next chapter or the one after will be the last

* * *

Chapter 8 : Shooting Arrow.

Katara and Zuko were cuddled together still in the prison, they heard someone walking towards the door.

They expected a tall devil like soldier yet it was a short plump man who opened the door carefully.

"Uncle"

Zuko shrieked he rushed to the door.

"Come on, Prince Zuko we can escape now but be quick"

"B-but"

Zuko looked back at Katara with her head in her hands.

He pulled her to her feet and escorted her towards the door.

Iroh had a smug look on his face and put his hands on his hips.

"So you did get a girlfriend."

Before Zuko could react, they heard a fleet of soldiers marching towards them.

Zuko pulled Katara's wrist and they ran towards the exit following Iroh.

"Water bender, help me please"

Iroh said placing his hands towards a locked door.

Katara bended water at the door as Zuko and Iroh blasted as well.

Behind the steam Iroh spoke

"This metal reacts to steam oddly, it completely shatters"

As he said this, the metal shattered onto the ground.

They ran into the deserted land, unaware that Aang and company were there two trying to run away from shooting red arrows.

Aang looked at Katara looking at Zuko happily and romantically.

"I heard them kissing in their prison cell!"

Toph shouted.

"You mean Katara was there?! How dare you not tell me!"

Sokka angrily said shoving Toph slightly.

"Well she is a traitor!"

"The only traitor here is you! You and Katara may be enemies and she may have found love. You never ever try to get them hurt!"

Aang said, still running.

A flock of arrows flew to the ground.

Two sped towards Katara, unaware of them.

Aang and Zuko however did, still about a mile away Aang jumped onto his staff and flew towards Katara.

Zuko dived behind Katara.

The arrow pierced his chest he fell to the floor weak.

Katara and Iroh gasped in horror and sat next to him.

Tears fell from Katara's eyes and onto his wound as Irohs did.

"My Nephew!"

Iroh screeched looking into the sky.

The other arrow was speeding towards Katara as well as Aang.

Aang spun terrifically towards the arrow.

Katara directed her attention towards Aang and the arrow.

A huge thump was heard, Aang fell towards the ground lifeless he laid there next to the dead Zuko.


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter people!

This one is a tincy bit of poetry to it and some old language.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ending of the Avatar.Blood spilled from the two lifeless people, around was a circle of people in horror.

Toph collapsed upon Aang and cried in his shoulder, Iroh also but into Zuko.

Sokka hugged his sister as he kept a brave face not crying but clearly upset.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU AIR BEND THEM?!"

Toph shouted, her voice still cracked from the tears.

Iroh spoke, tears spouting from his eyes.

"But what would happen if he did? You would kill him most likely or Zuko would.

He may have seemed brave and I do not know the story clearly but its clear he did not want to carry on the pain of you fighting everyday. Maybe seeing the water bender happy made it clear he loved her more than life itself."

Iroh shouted now

"This is what the war shall do. The two enemies are now equal which they wanted or to be more powerful. Look at them, dead on the floor. Both dead for the cause of greed and regret and how does the war involve this? It all happened nearby in a prison cell for where no wrongdoing has happened yet they prison their own! This world is disgusting ! I laugh in the face of any man who can point otherwise. I LAUGH, YOU HEAR, I LAUGH!"

They bowed their heads.

The blood on the floor began to increase Aang's and Zuko's mixed together.

As this happened steam rose from the blood into a smoke like person.

It was a combination of Aang and Zuko, one of the eyes with the scar and the arrow on the fore head.

It spoke in an echoed whisper

"K--ata--ra"

Katara stood forward.

She shouted to the smoke.

"You leave no poison for me to drink. You leave no dagger to stab me with.

A true Romeo would leave something for his Juliet yet no keepsake or memoir is left

For my sake. Only dust blood and ashes are my keepsake and you wish for me to not join you?!

Fire is blown by air,

Water creates ice and steam

Which is more heartless?

Do you not understand my haiku or would you step forward and kiss me as memoir?"

The smoke body pressed its lips against Katara's it suddenly blew away into the wind.

"Yet you are blown by the wind"

Katara fell to floor on her knees and sobbed,

She sang in a low voice.

**" One will betray the rest,**

**Two will fall in love,**

**One will discover a secret,**

**Who done which can you tell?"**

**

* * *

**

**How sad?** I plan to write another Avatar Fic. If you want me to please review and tell me!

Power-of-Heart


End file.
